I'm Yours
by Lexy4eva
Summary: The Sequel of Not yours .Can memories be truly forgotten or only suppressed...memories of lovers and friends can't be lost right?, Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Inuyasha maybe then (sniff) everything would be right with the world. **

**Hey, everyone I could not keep this away from you for long …the sequel, hope you like it like the first. **

**X**

**Xxx**

A handsome demon sat on his throne with an awfully bored expression, he hasn't been ruling for more than three years and already his life was boring, and of course he knew why, he was once an explorer, a challenger but when his father died he was forced to take the throne, he ran his hands through his dark tresses and pondered on his life,

'You know what I need I need a mate…'he thought suddenly 'yes that's what I need at least then I can have someone die in boredom with me' he continued to think, smiling and revealing his canines

"Now how to go about with this Yun?" he thought aloud gaining the attention of blonde haired demon who stood silently beside him

"Go about what my lord?" he asked soft as if he hardly spoke

"I want to find a mate" he replied to the young demon, quite used to his soft-spoken personality for he was his advisor after all and his friend.

"Why not have a ball inviting potential mates?" he suggested

"No I hate those things, too formal for my taste I would rather…" he trailed off in thought " I'll search for her personally that way I can leave this stuffy castle. Which I haven't done for a while and also travel it would be fun wouldn't it, Yun" he said to his advisor with a smile

"When are you planning to leave my lord?" he asked

"As soon as possible"

"As in?"

"Tomorrow" he replied with enthusiasm and a grin, Yun was quite amused by his lordship's behavior but not surprised after all this was how he normally behaved "Announce this to everyone and have my things prepared for my departure tomorrow!" Yun bowed and left.

--

"Why not?"

"No"

"Please!"

"I said no, Ichiro" was his mother's stern reply

"But-"

"Did you not hear me?" she said looking down at the sweet demon chibi in front of her …sometimes she wondered how someone looking as innocent as he did was so much trouble,

He had a small head covered in a silver mane that went a bit past his shoulders it would've been longer if he hadn't been in trouble getting it burnt .She sighed remembering it clearly as she stooped to his level and looked into his gold eyes which were rimmed with sapphire.

"Ichiro you have to learn to stay away from the human village" he looked up with puppy dog eyes but she wasn't one to fall for it "Promise me" he seemed reluctant but after a glare from his mother, he nodded

"Good now back to training" she said standing and going into a fighting stance, her son took fives paces back and got into a fighting stance as well except his looked a bit awkward

"Come at me" she said and he shouted as he attacked with no hesitating

--

Sesshomaru sat in his office doing work …work was all he did lately .It was the only sure task which allowed him to avoid his 'dear mate', a feeling of hate swelled up in him and he looked outside then sighed and looked back at the papers in front of him. Today was not his day and you want to know why ….

_Knock _

He looked outside once more after he said 'enter' as soon as the words left his mouth the door opened and in walked the spawn of hell; he didn't bother looking at her for he knew it was her by her scent.

"Sesshy…" he almost grimaced at the nickname she gave him "look at this kimono I bought today" Sesshomaru humored her by sparing her a brief glance.

She spun around in a midnight blue kimono then stopped with her back to him looking over her shoulder seductively, if Sesshomaru was anyone else he would've scoffed at her display, he turned to look out the window, his mate was beautiful but she wasn't what he wanted and of course there was the fact that she was once in something with his cousin …he wasn't oblivious to that fact. He closed his eyes as he pictured Kagome in that kimono twirling around with a smile on her face before he would take her in his arm and ki-

"Look at me!" he heard breaking his train of thoughts, but he didn't do as she demanded "Are you-"

"Why are you here?" he asked nonchalantly, she stared at him with furrowed eyebrows opening her mouth to speak but Sesshomaru spoke again "Is that all you were here for? Then leave I have no time or patience for your bothersome presence" she looked taken aback by what he said but it wasn't like this hasn't happened before so like always she spun around and stormed out of the room angrily making sure to slam the door for that was the only way she could express her anger any angry comments and she would face death straight in the eyes

--

Shippo walked towards with his hands in his green sleeves, he looked around the age of fourteen in human years .Shippo had matured nicely with a boyish cuteness, his red hair was a bit longer but was still held in a pony tail by a green ribbon, his tail wasn't as puffy as when he was younger and was wrapped securely around his waist.

He spotted the danger from a mile away before he became road kill and immediately stepped to the side as an enraged Takumi stormed by, his eyes shined with amusement

It seemed every time she went to his study she left angry, it was a day to day routine and he would've thought she would learn and stop trying. Shippo grinned as he approached the door of Sesshomaru's study and knocked although he knew Sesshomaru sensed him already

"Enter," he was told and he opened the door and poked his head inside first,

"You should really stop sending her on a rampage every time she comes to see you." he stepped inside fully "Some one could get killed " he said jokingly ,Sesshomaru glared at Shippo but Shippo had lived with him long enough to know that right now he wasn't serious.

Shippo chuckled then he sighed and suddenly said "I wish …mom was here" he said looking at the ground sadly. They hadn't found her, even after six years of searching… they got no word of her whereabouts. It was like she was a ghost, they had heard of a few encounters of course but no one knew if it was her for sure.

Shippo had started calling Kagome mother for he knew that she was a subordinated mother and always had been, he started seeing that clearly after her disappearance and Sesshomaru as his father since if it wasn't for him Takumi would've banished him and everyone else from the western lands.

He looked up and noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at him "We will go to the village" said Sesshomaru

"I haven't been there for a while so that would be good" he said "I haven't seen Sango and Miroku for a while I wonder how they're doing." he said more to himself "Do you think Rin should come"

"It is better if she didn't we don't want to stay away too long, she will have to stay here" Sesshomaru replied.

"So we can leave right away right?" Shippo asked as he turned to leave but looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru for a response which was a nod of the head before he left.

--

Ichiro's mother came back from her hunt with a deer over her shoulder, she dropped the deer to the ground and raised her eyebrow at her son as she took in his appearance, his clothes was a bit shredded and his hair had twigs stuck in it, underneath his right eye were a few scratches which seemed like a cat had tried to claw at his eye.

"What happened?" she asked with concern, he looked down with a guilty expression

"Um, well…."

_Ichiro watched as his mother left the campsite after telling him to get a fire started since she was going hunting_

'_I can do that afterwards' he thought with a mischievous glint in his eyes then sprinted off 'Mom said I shouldn't go in the village but she said nothing about going nearby' he thought as he swerved in between the foliages .He almost gagged when a scent hit his nose and he stopped on a dirt trail and covered his nose _

"_This is what mother was talking about it does smell horrible" he thought aloud as it was muffled by his sleeve 'But that won't stop the strongest demon alive… me!' he thought arrogantly as he tore a sleeve and tied it over his nose and mouth before he heard giggling from behind ._

_He quickly leaped into a tree just as two children raced by, a boy who looked to be around nine and a girl who seemed to be around five. _

_Ichiro being the curious little demon followed the two children and found himself on the outskirts of a village but he didn't dare go any further._

_He looked around the village at the various huts and the scattered humans doing their tasks, finally his eyes spotted the two children he had seen earlier as they stopped in front of a hut not too far from the center of the village, but a screech caused him to look up at the sky as he saw five huge demon birds coming towards the village._

_He would've left but Ichiro was curious as to how the humans would deal with this situation._

_Ichiro looked back to the village and saw the villagers dashing inside their huts as if the huts could protect them, Ichiro was small but he knew that the huts were no sort of protection but then his eyes went back to the hut he noticed before and saw as the children were ushered inside by a black haired man who was dressed in a monk garbs, he wielded a staff and a woman who wore demon slayer's clothing and had her brown hair in a pony tail with a huge boomerang on her back ._

_The clothing they wore made warning signs go off in his head for his mother warned him about people like them who killed demons without hesitation but Ichiro couldn't help but stay._

_He watched as the woman and man stood confident in fighting stances as the demon circled over head, soon they swooped down with a screech intending on having the humans for lunch ._

_Ichiro hadn't noticed the small cat until it transformed into a large cat demon with large canines and fire on all four of it's paws ,the demon slayer took off her boomerang and threw it expertly at one of the birds slicing the demon in half before it could fall on the huts ,_

_Ichiro saw the monk chant before throwing a scroll in the sky which deflected the others as they approached, the demons must of realized for they immediately fled, Ichiro watched as they passed over the very tree he was in when he suddenly heard a whooshing sound._

_He looked in front of him then leaped out of the tree dropping to the ground with a loud thud; he heard the crashing and the caving of branches before he looked up to see what happened._

_The branch he had been on was torn completely off, he widened his eyes_

'_What if I had been there' he thought frightened when he heard the approaching sound of his attacker, he quickly got up although his body protesting because of the pain he suffered and quickly ran off aimlessly through the forest he didn't run back to camp cause he knew his mother would do something worse to him than what they would do. _

_The branches from low trees held onto his clothing as he ran passed them but he had no time to stop to carefully take them off so his clothing tore and he also received a few scratches to the face._

_He jumped in a bush as his hiding place and peered out to see that he lost them, he grinned despite his near death encounter and backed out of the bush._

'_Ha-ha take that human …I was too much for –' he trailed off as he turned around to face the two human and demon now in front of him ,the demon slayer glared at him and took a step forwards and Ichiro took a step back _

"_Sango wait maybe we shouldn't be so brash …he is but a child" the monk suddenly suggested, the demon slayer named Sango briefly glanced at the monk _

"_Even a small demon like him can cause trouble just as easily as a fully developed demon, Miroku" the slayer said annoyance _

'_What are they getting at?' he thought_

"_Let's just ask him first" he said then looking at Ichiro "demon …are you the controller of those bird demons who attacked our village?" he asked with a serious expression, Ichiro shook his head unable to speak._

"_Miroku did you expect a truthful answer" asked Sango _

"_Why would he lie my dearest …he could've just summoned his demons if they were his" he said sweetly, she rolled her eyes._

"_That may be true but still…" she said turning to him slightly as they overstated, forgetting that he was even there, even the demon converted to it's original self and Ichiro took this as a good sign._

'_Okay then' he said quickly leaving and in the nick of time too far as soon as he entered the campsite and took a breather, his mother entered the campsite and he straightened up and put on a huge …fake smile._

"So…what happened?" his mother asked again waiting for an answer from her son.

"Um…" he stalled.

"Ichiro?" he sighed then looked up at his mother right in the eyes…. And lied.

"I went off by myself" he started which was the truth before he looked back at the ground. "I wanted to hunt for today's meal but failed" he continued there was silence and he wondered what his mother's response would be or if she bought it "I'm sorry" he said making sure his voice sound cracked up and that did it.

"You're forgiven…but don't do anything stupid like that again" she said and he looked up at her with a smile.

"I won't he said but inside he was cheering with triumph.

"Now…"she began going over to the deer that was almost forgotten "help me clean this deer"

"Clean the deer!" he grimaced "Ew!" his mother laughed at his reaction as he followed behind her while she dragged the deer away to find a river.

**There! Hope you like ….I am really enjoying writing this story I don't know why though I hope I improved a bit, really I hope I do.**

**Blood Black Tears (current editor P) -- And that you have I think you have!! … and yes people you may call me Blood or BBT (not to be confused with BLT) for short. There! Hope you like ….I am really enjoying writing this story I don't know why though I hope I improved a bit, really I hope I do.**

**Blood Black Tears (current editor P) -- And that you have I think you have!! … and yes people you may call me Blood or BBT (not to be confused with BLT) for short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Inuyasha maybe then (sniff) everything would be right with the world…**

**A round of applause for my editor Blood Black Tears .Wooho! **

**BBT- bows**

**X**

**Xxx**

Sesshomaru raced across the fields with a hidden smirk on his face, currently he was racing Shippo and he was winning of course.

"Are you too slow to keep up, pup?" he taunted looking over his shoulder at Shippo who had a look of determination on his face

"We'll see about that" he murmured but Sesshomaru heard anyway. Sesshomaru looked ahead as they zipped through some trees and came upon a river, they hopped over it with ease. As soon as Sesshomaru landed on the other side of the river, the wind shifted and a vague scent hit his nose stopping him in his tracks and causing Shippo to gain the lead

'Kagome,' he though as he looked around, 'Is it her?' But he couldn't smell her scent anymore and it made him wonder if he actually smelt her or was it his imagination.

"Hey…you getting too tired old man" it was Shippo's turn to mock.

"We'll see about that" Sesshomaru took off, blazing past Shippo before he could even blink, but soon the kitsune raced off after Sesshomaru when he finally realized what had happened.

--

Ichiro and his mother emerged from the forest as soon as the two demonic auras went away from the river .She had no time to fight when her son was with her and thought it was best if she hid both their aura's.

"Mom who was that?" her son asked as he plopped down beside the river, his mother followed his actions,

"I don't know but I don't plan to find out… Both their auras were awfully strong"

"I'm going to be strong like that," he said puffing his chest with confidence, causing his mother to smile.

--

Sesshomaru and Shippo arrived at the edge of the forest and Sesshomaru didn't fail to take notice of the broken branches

"It seems there was a battle," he stated causing Shippo to take notice of it as well.

"I wonder if anyone was hurt," he said with concern as they continued walking to the village. The villagers were friendly as they greeted them with respect while cleaning up any remaining damage

"Uncle Shippo!" they heard before Shippo was tackled to the ground by two children. Sesshomaru watched them with amusement as they laughed.

"How are you guys?" Shippo asked as he stood with both children on his shoulder.

"We're fine" they replied in unison then turned to Sesshomaru as if they just realized he was there "Hello Lord Sesshomaru" they greeted and he spared them a slight nod.

"Let's go see your parents" Shippo said as they continued walking until they were in front of a hut, Shippo lowered so that they could jump down safely and immediately they ran into the hut soon after Miroku appeared with Sango at his side.

"Why Lord Shippo …Lord Sesshomaru it's good to see you again" they bowed to them both,

" No need to be formal with me, Miroku" Shippo said with a grin "…you know, I have to wonder how you, with your perverted ways didn't have more-" as if on cue three children ran into the hut . "Well I guess that answers it" with a curt laugh causing Sango to blush, Miroku only grinned as he held her around her waist, but soon her mood changed.

"If only …Kagome could be here now" she thought tears forming in her eyes "excuse me" she said immediately going into the hut, Miroku's eyes displayed sadness as he stared after her, he felt the same as well but knew it wouldn't bring her back if he was depressed

"You came to visit Kagome's memorial?" asked Miroku looking back at the two demons as he restrained himself from rushing into the hut to comfort his broken wife. Sesshomaru answered his question with a nod "I trust you know the way?" he received another nod.

"It's alright Miroku " Shippo as he too felt the same way they did. Miroku bowed before he went into the hut as he heard his children asking their mother what was wrong. Sesshomaru was the first to walk off, Shippo followed.

--

Yun walked with amusement at the display in front of him. "Please, Lord Takashi, reconsider," begged one of the advisors.

"No," he said dismissing the groveling advisor.

"But what if the castle is attacked we are too weak to defend it!" declared another one of his advisors.

"Weak you are but there won't be an attack on the castle" he stated "after all I won't be away too long"

"Please, Lord Takashi!" they pleaded at once all groveling as Lord Takashi and Yun walked past them.

When Lord Takashi and Yun were finally outside the gates, he grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Finally we're away from those annoying fools." he took a deep breath 'It's been so long' he thought walking further "Well, Yun, my friend I believe our journey begins."

Yun nodded, "Where is our first destination my lord?"

"Hmm," he said in thought, "Let's start with …the minor lords and work our way up," he turned to Yun, "You have the scrolls?" he asked and received a nod, "Well then let's be on our way."

They both walked deeper into the forest, their journey beginning.

--

Mrs. Higurashi was helping the servants cook ,since she had nothing better to do. Ever since Takumi became Lady of the West, she hardly had any free well. She made sure to stay out of the demoness' way.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't even remember the last time she saw Takumi, which she was glad for. If it was up to Takumi alone, Mrs. Higurashi would be banished. Luckily she was protected by Sesshomaru.

"Lady Higurashi, I believe the food is ready," said a random servant bringing her from her thoughts.

"Oh, let me help you with that," she offered with a smile.

'Oh, Kagome, where are you, everyone misses you.' she thought sadly but kept her smile on as she went over to the pot.

--

Shippo and Sesshomaru stood before the memorial. It may seem some what ridiculous for them to have a memorial of a person who wasn't dead but you couldn't be sure and it almost felt like she was dead. Kagome was without her memory after all, anything could happen. Shippo crouched down in front to the memorial. The villagers have taken good care of it, there were fresh flowers on the memorial.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Shippo spoke, "Do you think we'll ever find her?" Sesshomaru did not reply immediately for he wasn't sure of the answer himself, this reminded him so much about the time when Kagome was kidnapped by that fire sorcerer. He remembered his reply to Shippo's half asked question.

"_I will find her," he said finishing, Shippo's sentence as he stood. "I will continue searching," he said, looking at the sky, which was covered with dark clouds. _

This wasn't like last time when he could freely go wherever he wanted, he had no valid reason to leave the castle without stirring his _mate's _suspicion. Of course, he was still the powerful Lord Sesshomaru who everyone feared but in every society there were rules that even he should follow. Shippo was now looking up at him waiting for an answer

"I do not know…" he said honestly, "She may be any where and my scouts have only found little to no information about her" Shippo sighed for both of them, suddenly they both looked at the sky as they felt a familiar aura approach. Shippo stood.

'Inuyasha' they thought as the grey haired hanyou clad in a red clothing landed in front of them.

"Hey, Shippo," he grinned and then turned to his brother with a scowl, "You," he addressed his brother receiving a glare.

"You can put me down Inuyasha," spoke a soft voice and they saw it was Kikyo, as Inuyasha placed her on her feet.

"Shippo," she bowed to him "Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed to him also then went towards the memorial and placed some flowers on it.

"What are you doing in a human village, Sesshomaru?" sneered Inuyasha, he didn't receive a reply, "I thought the high and mighty Sesshomaru was too good for a human village," he continued but Sesshomaru continued to ignore him and of course angering Inuyasha, "Are you listening to me!" he looked like he was preparing to attack, Sesshomaru was as well that is until Kikyo stepped in.

"How can you even think about fighting here?" she said "You two may not get along, but take you're hatred else where and have reverence for Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru relaxed and didn't bother fighting the half breed, not because it was what Kikyo wanted but because her words were true, Inuyasha didn't relax immediately but soon did after receiving a stern look from Kikyo.

Shippo looked back and forth, he didn't like the tension in the air one bit it was unnerving

"So, uh, Kikyo…" he started gaining her attention as the two half brothers glared at each other since they wouldn't fight here. "I sense that you're pregnant," she smiled at this

"Why yes … Inuyasha already told me we're having a girl," she informed him

"That's great, she'll probably look just like you!"

"Thank you,"

"I had wanted Kagome to be the godmother but…" she trailed off with a sad expression. Inuyasha finally broke his glaring match to comfort his mate.

Sesshomaru looked at the sky to find that the sun was setting, so he turned and left without a word, Shippo said farewell to Kikyo and Inuyasha then ran off to catch up with the retreating demon lord.

--

'_Where am I going to go?' said a demon child panicked looking around at the burning trees, the blaze surrounded him, there was nowhere to run. The way it was eating at the tree and its surroundings would be the same it would soon eat at him. 'Why did they do this!' he screamed in his mind 'What did I ever do to them!' Tears streamed down his face, his eye sight was darkened by the heavy smoke, there was no way for him to see his surroundings, he coughed into his hand so hard, he could hardly breath as he clasped to his knees 'Mother …Father' he thought as his eyes drooped unable to stay conscious._

Yun shot up and out of his dream, he was trembling terribly, "Yun, are you alright?" he was asked, he looked to his left and saw Lord Takashi looking at him with a serious expression.

"I am fine, my lord," he said.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" There was no need for Yun to reply for what Lord Takashi said was more of a statement for he knew that Yun always had that dream, there was a long silence before Yun heard him speak again.

"Here," Yun looked at the fish he was offered and accepted gratefully.

"Thank you, my lord," he said before taking a bite, totally forgetting about his previous dream, as Lord Takashi looked the setting sun.

--

"Mom, look it's the first star!" Ichiro pointed out the star to his mother. "I think it's winking at me," he said squinting his eyes his mother giggled at his comment. She looked him over, yes her son will be quite an eye catcher, she was sure of it.

'I wonder if his father was the same,' she thought 'Who was his father… did I love him?' she thought when she realized that Ichiro was waving in her face to get her attention, blinking a few times she came back to earth.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright mom?" he asked with concern.

"Of course I am. What gave you an idea that I wasn't?" she said smiling at his concern.

"You were deep in thought and you had a serious look" He replied.

"Oh," she paused, "Don't worry about me. I am fine," brushing it off, Ichiro shrugged then went to gazing at the sky. He didn't even try to understand cause he knew that he probably wouldn't, she was a grown up after all and worse …a woman.

**Now I'm starting to have a bit of a problem cause I forget where to place what. I know it's frustrating, and going over the plot it seems like this will be shorter then the first I think, I'm not sure though but I'll figure it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Inuyasha maybe then (sniff) everything would be right with the world…**

**I took a while to update cause I was reading, there are allot of great fanfics. **

**BBT: It's prob. More of my fault then hers… I got side tracked with school… then I got sick… and well lifts a large shield to protect me from random objects being thrown by angry readers I'M SORRY OKAY!?**

**X**

**Xxx**

Sesshomaru and Shippo returned to find a very angry Takumi; she did not even give them time to step through the gates before throwing questions.

"Where have you been? Where did you go?" she yelled but Sesshomaru replied to none of her question. Shippo saw the incoming danger when Takumi's face grew red with anger.

'This is the part were I leave' he thought walking away just as Rin was walking over. He intervened before she could reach the other two.

"What's going on?" she asked looking over his shoulder at Sesshomaru who stood calmly looking down at Takumi who was doing nothing but yelling at him.

"Um, I don't think it's that important at the moment" she looked at him after his reply "what is important is that we should leave like right now" at that, Shippo dragged her away.

Sesshomaru walked past Takumi all but ignoring her, but she would not have that. She followed behind until Sesshomaru finally spared her a few words.

"Mind your own business."

"Mind my own business?" she repeated with disbelief "Sesshomaru, I am your mate and your business is mine!" she declared, the demon lord stopped and turned to her giving Takumi a small sense that she had won.

"You think you are my mate?" he asked, but it seemed more like a statement which caused her to furrow her eyebrows, "You are the Lady of the West in everyone's eyes but in mine you are nothing but a demoness made for rutting, to me you are not my mate and will never be, no matter how long you bare my mark," he said coldly. Takumi got so angry her hand flew out as she attempted to slap Sesshomaru but, of course, he caught her hand.

"Be warned Takumi that you might be my _mate _but I will not tolerate disrespectful behavior especially, coming from the likes of you…" Takumi tried to withdraw her hand but he held her tighter his claws dug into her flesh and she gritted her teeth "Cross me again I will not hesitate to punish you severely" he released her hand and turned his back to her "It will do you well to remember that warning… it is your last" he walked off afterwards.

"Why does it feel that even when I have him, I don't" she thought aloud rubbing her wrist as the wounds Sesshomaru gave her slowly disappeared. Angry at her thoughts she huffed and walked off.

--

Takashi studied the demoness in front of him, she had short violet hair and a red kimono. She had a very beautiful face, he gave her that but he was not sure if she was strong enough one way to test that.

"Lord Takashi are you sure you want to be doing this? She isn't of royal blood," Yun said looking at the demoness in front of them. The demoness watched them curiously very alert, she had not even spoke to them yet, her black pupil less eyes was darting back and fort between the two men as if sizing them up or comparing.

"Nonsense, every female deserves a chance with me," she said steeping forward and gaining full attention from the demoness.

"Are you going to fight every demoness we come across?" asked Yun.

"Of course not, but this one draws my attention," he said as he walked closer to her "my name is lord Takashi," he bowed with respect "And you are?" he asked while he was still down only to be attacked by the demoness, he dodged her attack by leaping back.

"That wasn't very nice," he said with a smile.

"Who said I was nice," she finally spoke.

"Are you ready to tell me your name?" he asked as he straightened his clothing.

"My name is of no importance, for I do not plan to consider you as a suitor…I don't want a mate," she sneered.

"Hm, no matter, you seem like you would be a good fight," he said before she charged at him. The battle of course ended as quickly as it started with the demoness on the ground with numerous wounds, Takashi had only received a only a little knick on the cheek were she had managed to kick him. He walked over to her about to help her up but she only growled at him.

"I don't need your help," she said struggling to get up but to no avail, Takashi looked at her amused and crossed his arms.

"It's a pity you refuse to be mated, you would make a fine mate to any demon" she looked at him and scoffed "Tell me why don't you want a mate?"

"…I just don't need one, I'm strong enough to be on my own," she said.

"Then you plan to be lonely?" he asked but she did not reply to him "If you want to be lonely go ahead by all means, I don't plan to do the same," he said walking off not bothering to tell Yun to follow, though Yun would of course. Her head snapped up as someone crouched beside her and she realized it was the man who was with Takashi.

"Do not mind Lord Takashi's harsh words" he said taking out a roll of bandages and placed it in her , "I can understand how you feel, I sometimes feel lonely as well but sometimes you need someone, even if it is a friend" he said standing to leave.

"What is your name?" she asked suddenly. He stopped as he was about to walk away

"Yun, and you?"

"Natsu," she replied.

"Well lady Natsu it was nice to meet you I hope we meet again someday," he said before finally leaving.

--

Miroku sat with Sango in his arms, he still hadn't been able to stop her from crying. She would stop momentarily but somehow always started crying.

"Daddy is mommy going to be okay?" his youngest daughter asked as the rest looked up at him with worried eyes. They could hear their mother's sobs in the background.

This wasn't the first time she was like this, after Kagome's disappearance she acted the same way- crying and hardly eating while she was pregnant. Which of course caused a miscarriage then after that she cried for a day about how she was a horrible person, he got through to her eventually and she reverted to her normal self. However, when Sesshomaru visited something awakened again, he knew he couldn't help her now.

"Of course she will, children, you're mother is strong after all" he told them, although a the moment he wasn't sure of his words.

--

Ichiro practiced by attacking a few trees as his mother watched.

"Continue until I return, Ichiro, I'm going to hunt," she told him before leaving like he expected. Ichiro stopped as he looked around with a smile.

"Time to execute Ichiro's great adventures," he thought aloud dramatically as he poised then bounded off. He didn't dare go into the direction of the human village fearing the same thing would happen again.

'I think I'll discover a human village or, better yet, a demon one' he leapt from branch to branch 'Maybe I'll find a demon one, mom did say there are not a lot and hard to find' he leaped down from the tree and started walking. 'I wonder how it will look like, probably lots demon and-' the rustling of bushes jerked him from his thoughts. He looked to his left going into stance even tough he was shaking with fear, 'Why didn't I sense anything' he thought as he watched the bushes. Soon out hopped a bunny.

'That was close' he thought wiping the sweat from his brow. Then he heard a growl behind him 'Please, please be a bunny with a loud growling stomach' he thought turning around slowly. Behind him was a very vicious, huge, but hungry, tiger demon …at least on of his wishes were answered. The demon advanced on him and he took a step back.

"You don't wanna eat me" the demon swiped at him and he ducked, dodging its claws "I probably won't taste good" It lunged at him and he barely escaped it's attacked.

'Okay my turn' he thought with a serious expression. He turned and ran away with the demon racing after him. 'Oh no I'm gonna die!' he thought as he tripped, the demon swiped at him but he managed to avoid being killed.

Ichiro didn't know how long he was running but it must have been for a long time cause he was extremely exhausted, his lungs felt like they were burning, was there no way for him to escape. The demon didn't seem to want to give up.

Ichiro was about to collapse when his leg went into a hole. He looked down and saw that his whole leg was in the hole. Then looking behind him and he saw the demon advancing - fast. Ichiro struggled to take his leg out but it was no use so. He looked at the demon as it pounced, going in for the kill when the hole enlarged and he fell through.

Ichiro screamed as he fell into the darkness. He watched the small light get smaller and smaller as he descended; soon he met the hard ground successfully knocking him out.

**Thank you for reading. Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Inuyasha maybe then (sniff) everything would be right with the world…**

**I think you all deserve a real quick update, because I took so long for the last one but do not worry.**

**Lots of thankx to my editor!**

**X**

**Xxx**

Ichiro's mother P.O.V

I stooped in front of the river and splashed some water in my face, I did not find any thing to kill as of yet but, I had to return to my son soon. He was a born troublemaker and if I left him alone too long he would get in trouble, like all the other numerous times.

I really don't know where he got that trait from because it could not be me. Maybe it' his father… although I don't know who his father his. Every time I think about it, I get angry. Why would a dog demon abandon their mate and child or what if I had been forced upon.

So deep in thought that I hadn't notice the scent of human until they were too close for me to get away without trouble. I hit behind the boulder beside me, peering out I saw a woman and child with buckets to catch water. The child was humming as she dipped her bucket in the water, when suddenly she asked a question which caught my interest for some reason.

"Mother, who is Kagome?" I watched as her mother looked down at her child with a smile.

"Kagome was the guardian of the sacred jewel. She was the one who killed the evil being named Naraku and was strong considering that she was a priestess demoness."

_Was?_

"But I thought Lady Kikyo was the guardian?" the child asked as she struggled to pull the filled bucket from the river.

"Don't strain your self," her mother scolded helping her pick up the bucket "Lady Kikyo had once guarded the jewel, yes, but Lady Kagome was more connected to the jewel, in that it returned to her body after the battle."

"Did she die?" the child asked as her mother filled the bucket she carried.

"Yes, she did by unknown reasons but we do have a memorial in the village, you can pay respects to her," suggested the mother as they were about to leave.

"I think I'll do that," the child said.

I waited until they left before coming out of hiding. This Kagome person sounded very familiar. I just had to go see this memorial, even if it was in the village and I would no doubt cause trouble if caught. I jumped off in the direction of the village and let their smell guide me to it.

"Well at least I know where Ichiro's curiosity comes from and it's not his father," I thought with a smirk only to grimace when I came near to the village "God, can't these humans do something about their smell!"

--

Takumi walked to her room to await Sesshomaru's return because of the big news she had to share with him. She smirked feeling triumph 'Sesshomaru is definitely mine now' she thought as she opened the door to be greeted by none other than Haiku 'What is he doing here?' she thought narrowing her eyes as she went inside the room and closed the door.

"I thought Sesshomaru banished you?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow coming closer to her but instead she walked past him and went to the window.

"You know he can't keep me from you," he said brushing off her rude action and instead came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Takumi went rigid but he just kissed her neck.

"Release Me," she growled but Haiku held her tighter.

"Why should I? You belong to me," he growled back and she moved out of his hands and scoffed.

"I never belonged to you - you are only a mere copy" he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I don't need you, now that I have the real thing" she mocked. Haiku's eyes flashed with anger.

"So nothing has changed between us… nothing at all?" he asked his bangs covering his eyes but Takumi felt the anger he had coming off him in waves.

"Yes nothing has changed, if you didn't resemble Sesshomaru I wouldn't have even looked at you twice," she went to the door and opened it. "Now get out before I call the guards," she threatened. Haiku looked up at her with a smirk.

"Of course my lady," he then jumped through the window instead of going through the door.

"Savage," she slammed the door and sat on her bed.

It did not take long for Sesshomaru to come into the room, Takumi sat up and looked at him with a smile.

"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant," she said. Sesshomaru did not give any indication that he heard he just went to the wardrobe and took out a plain kimono, Takumi frowned at this.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked getting angry as he was about to leave.

"You just hope that that child his mine," he said leaving and her eyes widened 'Of course he would smell Haiku in here, why didn't I hide his scent' Takumi's hand went subconsciously on her stomach. It wasn't showing yet, but it would soon enough after all demons developed faster than humans. 'It is his baby, I know it is… I hope it is.'

--

Inuyasha stood up when he smelled a familiar scent. 'It can't be…could it' he thought.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kikyo as she laid on the futon. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I'm going to check something out," she tried getting up but Inuyasha stopped her.

"No, stay here I won't be long… If there's danger I don't want you to get hurt or our child," he said lovingly.

"Inuyasha I'm the village priestess."

"But your with child so stay here okay," Inuyasha left after that statement now allowing her to say anymore.

--

Ichiro's mother's P.O.V

I looked down at the memorial of this person named Kagome. It was not much but considering humans made it I should not have expected much of it. It was a small shed with a candles that needed to be relit and some flowers at the foot of the shed. On the top was a board with the name Kagome on it.

I scoffed and to think I thought I was going to find something interesting, looking at the sky I realized that night was approaching. I jumped away from the memorial as was almost out of the village when I saw a blur of red, so I stopped out of curiosity, I turned knowing someone was behind me. It was a hanyou wearing red clothing. Wait white… golden eyes? Why does he look familiar?

I had not realized that he was looking me with shock, and I raised an eyebrow at this "Ka-Kagome" he said.

"I am sorry to disappoint you half breed but I am not this Kagome you speak of," I said.

"Yes you are I know your scent from anywhere… although it's slightly different," he said the last part to himself but I heard it none the less. I wasn't about to waste my time with this fool so I turned to leave. "Wait, Kagome… don't go everyone misses you!" he said walking towards me even though I was still walking away. "Kagome, listen you lost your-"

"I am not Kagome!" I cut him off I have had enough of him mistaking me for someone else. From what I can remember from the conversation with the woman and her child, this Kagome was a priestess demoness which I was not I was a pure demon and I will teach this whelp that. So I turned to him and flexed my claws.

"I will show you that I am not this Kagome…" I moved faster than he could predict and kicked him in the stomach sending him into the air "by killing you!"

--

The bodies of dead demons littered the forest floor. Haiku growled finding a half alive demon and stepped on it's head crushing it and ending the demon's life but he didn't stop there he started to stomp on it letting out all his anger.

"How dare that bitch!" he stomped angrily, "I made her what she is and she dare treat me like that!" By now the demons head was a bloody pulp. "She owes everything to me!" he stopped and sighed with relief then a cruel smile appeared on her face. "I will make sure she suffers and I know just how," he thought walking off.

--

Kikyo tossed and turned unable to find sleep. Night had fallen but Inuyasha had still yet to return. She wished she could feel his emotions to know if he was alright. But seeing that their mating bond wasn't strong since he was a half breed and she a human.

Kikyo stood not forgetting her bow and arrow. She would've went out to search for him but she knew that Inuyasha would no doubt be angry so she went to Sango and Miroku's hut.

--

Miroku looked at Sango as she slept on her side turning away from him. The children were already asleep which was a rather hard task. Miroku saw a shadow outside and tensed, that is until he heard the voice.

"Sango… Miroku," Miroku stood and went outside to see Kikyo.

"Lady Kikyo, what are you doing out here in the cold night? "he asked.

"I need you or Sango to accompany me, Inuyasha left when the sun was setting and hasn't returned," she informed him.

"Oh, I see, well let me retrieve my staff and we will be on our way," she nodded and he turned and went inside. He was surprised when Sango turned to him as he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Lady Kikyo has asked me to accompany her in search of Inuyasha," Sango stood and retrieved her boomerang that was leaning up in a corner close to her.

"I'm coming with you," she left no room for argument so Miroku nodded and went outside and left with Kikyo.

--

Ichiro's mother's P.O.V

I looked down at the half breed with my claws at his neck. I would've killed him, but I couldn't bring my self to do it. He looked up at me, but I was too lost in thought to even comprehend what emotion he was displaying on his face. He did not even try to fight me, he just took all my hits not returning one, he was a fool.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I was going to kill him. This weakling didn't deserve to be alive. I drew back my hand intending to end his life, but I froze again. This time it wasn't because of my thoughts it was because the hairs on my skin was standing on end…. danger!

I leapt away from him, barely missing an arrow but no, this was not any normal arrow it had this strange blue light around it, purification? I turned to where the arrow came from and saw a woman in priestess garbs lowering in her bow no doubt that's where it came from. A monk and a demon slayer stood nest to her, all natural born enemies of demon.

How dare these human try to attack me! I landed and glared at them as they looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. The demon slayer was the first to get out of her shock. She dropped the huge boomerang and slowly approached me, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Kagome!"

"I am not Kagome!" I gritted out as the half-breed stood.

"I know you don't remember, but I'm Sango," her name triggered something and incredible pain went through my head and I saw images of her and others things as well. Why was I having these memories, they were not mine. I hadn't realized that they were close until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You did this!" I growled swiping at her if not for her reflex, I would have chopped her head off. I had to leave and now! That's just what I did, I leaped away quickly before they could do anything. I needed to get far away from this village and stay away.

--

Haiku stopped when he saw someone run past him. He stopped and it appeared the person as well. Can you imagine how surprised he was when he saw none other than Kagome.

"Lady Kagome," he said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Not another one!" she said running off. Haiku of course followed but not too close. He hid himself when he saw her stop in a clearing that had been covered with a concealment barrier.

'Hmm so here is where you have been hiding. I can use this opportunity quite well,' he smirked leaving.

--

Ichiro's mother P.O.V

I looked around after reaching my camp. "Ichiro!" I called but received no answer. Where was that child? "Ichiro you will cease this antic and come out!" I said again my hands on my hips.

"Ichiro?" my angry expression was gone immediately and was replaced by a frantic one.

I started searching every inch of the camp but I did not find him, his scent was gone. I wanted to go out and search for him but I had to wait till morning. I won't panic. Tt wouldn't make any sense, I leave and he comes back and doesn't see me. I'll search for him tomorrow… I just had to wait.

**This should make up for my last short chapter. Thanks for reading my birthday is today.**

**(8, 27, 08) yeah me, sweet 16!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Inuyasha maybe then (sniff) everything would be right with the world…**

**Sorry I took so long to update….I've been very lazy recently and caught up reading manga um well hope this chapter makes up for the missed time : (.**

**I've lost my editor ******** !**

**X**

**Xxx**

Ichiro had immediately left to start his adventures, when had mother had gone on her hunt .He hadn't bothered going back to the village fearing he might meet those humans that threatened his life ,instead Ichiro tried to find another village ,a human village preferably but to after searching for a while he realized that he could not accomplish this

"Maybe there aren't anymore villages around this area" he thought out loud with a thoughtful expression, he shrugged just as a drop of water fell on his nose causing him to look up

"I didn't realize the clouds were this dark" he said before slapping himself on the forehead "I'm so stupid!" If the rain fell now he wouldn't be able to find his way back to camp, his scent tracks would be erased .He started running in the direction he was coming from in hopes of better the rain but every step he took the rain came down even more before it was pouring down on him .

Ichiro stopped and looked in every direction 'which way should I go now?' He worriedly, he jumped when thunder rolled overhead "I think maybe I should find shelter" Ichiro looked around trying to find a suitable tree, He walked for a while in the rain until he came upon a hole in the ground,

'I wonder if I can use this' he took up a stone and dropped it inside the hole, the stone hit ground quickly and he approximated how deep it was "I guess it seems aright "he tried sniffing to see if it was occupied but couldn't smell anything because of the rain "I guess I have to press my luck" he thought before flashing of a ferrous demon came to his mind and a chill ran down his spine "It's now or never" he said jumping into the hole

--

Takashi left from yet another lord's castle with a frown "Yun do you think there is actually that I will find suitable?" Asked Lord Takashi, Yun looked at him

"Of course my lord but you do have high standards" Yun replied

"I don't think I do…any demon wants the mate of their dreams right?" Takashi asked before sighing

"What was wrong with the two demoness we visited?"

"They seemed too…." He paused, thinking of the word to use "submissive

"Well in that case I don't think you should have been looking for a mate who is a royal" Lord Takashi raised an eyebrow at Yun waiting for him to explain

"Well my lord the demoness who are born as royal are trained to be submissive at birth"

"Oh I had forgotten that" Takashi gave a short laughed "I've been looking for love in all in the wrong places"

Yun looked at Lord Takashi from the corner of his eyes as they continued walking

_Love ….finding a mate is easy but finding love_.

Thoughts of that demoness came to Yun's mind "I know what will brighten my day" Yun looked at his lord with curiosity "A good fight with Sesshomaru"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Yun asked with surprised "Are you sure we should show up at his castle unannounced

"Nonsense, Sesshomaru and I go way back, he better he will be itching for a fight as well"

"Well then I guess our next destination is Lord Sesshomaru's castle"

---

Ichiro looked around after jumping safely in the hole; he took notice that the hole was humid and stuffy when he heard sniffling

"Who's there?" he asked trying to keep the fear from his voice 'Don't show fear …don't show fear" he repeated over and over in his mind, one of the few lessons his mother taught him but quickly help fidgeting when he heard the sniffling again

"I'm a demon I shouldn't be scared" he whispered to himself before inhaling and exhaling deeply, he walked towards the sound and blinked twice at what he saw.

In a corner huddled up was a small girl but seeing the large wings that were sprouted her back, it was clear she was a bird demon

"Who are you?" Ichiro asked still cautious, the girl looked up; her adorable big blue eyes were red from crying

"Who are you?" she asked instead of answering his question

"I'm Ichiro and you are?"

"My name is Lee Mai in human tongue" she replied wiping her eyes with her kimono sleeve

"Okay um what are you doing in here?" he asked crouching down in front of her

"I was attacked, my wing got sprained and I fell here" she explained sniffling

"So you made the hole?" he asked, she shook her head flashing her short red hair

"No I didn't, this place is an abandon hole of a demon mole, I fell through that hole also, "she explained as Ichiro looked around seeing clearly in the dark, he spotted some human bones and even bones of demons. Ichiro had a feeling in his gut that this was one of the places his mother would've warned him about

Hearing shuffling he turned back to Lee Mai as she stood, reaching only to his shoulder, her large wings were clearly injured because of the odd angle it was in

"Are you sure this hole is abandon?" asked Ichiro as he looked around again

"I'm not completely sure …" Ichiro looked at her "but I've been here for three days and nothing has happened….yet" the young demon's eyes widened

"Three days. Weren't you scared?" he asked "Don't you miss you mother?" remember his

"I don't have a mother and my father died recently" she told him casually, a bit too casual but Ichiro made nothing of it

"A father" Ichiro repeated as if the word was alien to him

"You don't have a father?" the girl asked surprised, Ichiro shook his head "You have to have a father,"she said as a matter of fact

"Well ...I don't know him" he paused" and my mother doesn't either or she would've told me" there was a long pause before Lee Mai spoke

"What if she doesn't want to tell you?" asked Lee Mai but then sighed "Forget about this topic" she continued seeing the turmoil on Ichiro's face "the sun is going down, it makes no sense you leave now though ….stay the night and we'll leave tomorrow" she suggested and Ichiro nodded agreeing to her terms

---

Ichiro's POV

I stood in the middle of a barren land 'what am I doing here?'

"Kagome" I turned again with annoyance on my face only to face someone who looked exactly like me wearing a white blouse and a short green skirt

"And you are?" I asked impatiently and cautiously

"I'm you" she replied with a smile

"Do not toy with me human"

"I'm not kidding" I frowned then scoffed with disbelief

"Get out of my sight…with your strange mannerism" I said inspecting her with a scowl, she seemed like a much younger version of me with shorter hair and no demonic traits, but I would not be fool, the girl just kept on smiling…. _strange _

"If you don't remember yourself do you remember him?" she asked pointing behind me

I slowly turned around and my eyes widened, there he stood arrogant as ever

"Do you remember him "she asked me again but I couldn't take my eyes off that demon that stood before me, his face wasn't visible but I was sure I knew him

"He's…." I said taking a step forward searching my mind for any trace of him, soon I was struck with realization and that's when I say him mouth my name then turn to leave

I yelled his name finally remembering it some how but no sound came from my mouth, so I chased after him yelling and screaming willing his name to leave my mouth in a shout a whisper …anything to but still no sound

--

I quickly sat up coming from my dream "That girl….Kagome and him" I hugged myself tightly "Who is he and why do I know him?" I looked up at the sky seeing it cleared of dark clouds and filled with twinkling stars

"Could he be Ichiro's father?" I looked at the ground 'In that dream he was walking away from me…is this dream telling me not to find him' I thought sadly leaning against the tree I was sleeping under

"Should I try to regain my memories" that question lingered in my mind and wouldn't allow me to sleep.

**Thankx for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Inuyasha maybe then (sniff) everything would be right with the world…**

**I think you all deserve a real quick update, because I took so long for the last one but do not worry.**

**I've lost my editor ******** !**

**X**

**Xxx**

Takashi arrived at his first destination the following day, on his face was a huge grin as he thought of the possibilities of a good fight. It's been quite a while since he's visited Sesshomaru's castle

Lord Sesshomaru's traveling and affairs had prevented him from doing such but now that he was here he wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste

"Well Yun we have arrived" Takashi stated while looking at the castle in front of him. It was vast and looked expensive and beautiful which was expected "Well let's go inside" he walked off with Yun following his lead over the small wooden bridge leading to the castle entrance which was a huge metal gate

"There's someone there" they heard whispering at the top of the gate before two demons with bows peered over to look down at them

"Lord Takashi; lord of the North has arrived, let us pass" Yun told them stepping forward

"Lord Takashi you say," said the demon above, he paused looking them both over with a keen eye then sniffed the air before nodding to the other conforming that it was indeed Lord Takashi "The gate shall be opened momentarily "he told them, on cue the gate grunted as it was pushed opened giving Takashi and Yun entrance. They walked through the gate which was locked behind them.

***

Ichiro's mom's P.O.V

I continued my searching as soon as the sun rose .I had difficulty finding traces of my Ichiro's scent because of the rain but did not allow that to stop me or slow me down. There are other ways in finding some one and I intended to use all mean.

I stopped and listened keenly making sure not to miss any suspicious sounds before I resumed walking once more

***

"Ichiro….Ichiro" he heard someone whispered and tried opening his eyes, it was a bit foggy at, all he saw were blue eyes

"Mo-"a hand covered his mouth preventing him from saying anything; he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision

"Sssh" Lee Mai whispered sternly then pointed behind her, he looked where she pointed and his eyes grew with alarm, sleeping a few feet away were two huge mole demons. Lee Mai put a finger to her lips telling Ichiro to be quiet, he nodded looking around worriedly

"How will we get out" he asked her quietly

"There is a tunnel there" she said pointing

"Right beside the mole!" she slapped her hand over his mouth and glared at him, one of the moles snorted causing them to freeze when they realized that they were still asleep they both sighed with relief

"Be quiet"

"Sorry "he said when she removed her hand

"Now if we walk pass them _quietly _we'll be able to get out of here" Ichiro gulped at her statement "Okay you go first" Ichiro nodded and got up then started walking looking straight ahead, too afraid to look at the sleeping demons as he walked .He approached the tunnel entrance slowly, every step he made brought him closer to his freedom unable to delay this he sped up the pace making sure to watch where he was going but then it happened

"Oof" he looked behind him when he heard Lee Mai fall to the ground

"Go on" she told him trying to stand but Ichiro shook his head, wanting to make sure she was okay he walked over to her

"Can you stand?" he asked before offering his hand

"Yeah" she held onto his hand and allowed him to pull her up "Alright lets go" he held her hand and led her towards tunnel.

'_Ha, adventure of Ichiro has come to a close' in Ichiro's mind he battled the mole demons and defeated them with ease then rescued the princess._

So into his thoughts Ichiro hadn't been watching where he was going and stepped on a twig, normally I would be only a small sound but in such a quiet place it sounded like someone beating a gong

He turned his head to the mole demon who had awaken and was sniffing around, it then inhaled deeply and stood on its hind legs

"Run!" Ichiro shouting sprinting off pulling Lee Mai with him who had trouble keeping up, the mole roared awaking the other whole joined in then they both chased Ichiro and Lee Mai down the tunnel shaking the ground

"Come on Lee Mai" Ichiro shouted as he ran frantically

"I don't think I can keep up" she almost tripped but caught herself

"Don't say that!" he tried to reassure her "look there's a light ahead" _that must be our way out _.Lee Mai dared to look behind her to find the mole demon gaining ,it roared and she whimpered with fear but then she noticed something .Where was the other mole demon?

Her unspoken question was answered when the ground shook violently causing them both to stop, the missing mole demon burst up from the ground; it seemed to have dug bellow to get ahead of them this had also resulted in their escape route being covered by falling boulders .Ichiro and Lee Mai's eyes widened with fear as they looked back and forth at the two demons growling viciously

Ichiro looked at Lee Mai when he heard her hyperventilating shaking violently

"Lee Mai-"Lee Mai suddenly made a high pitch screech, he backed away unable to bare the loud sound because of his sensitive earring

Ichiro tried covering his ears in an attempt to block out the noise or at least to muffle but no avail; the two mole demon surprised by the sound as well took a few steps back, the tunnels trembled and Ichiro whimpered

When Lee Mai finally stopped tears were streaming down her cheek and she feel to her knees as if defeated, Ichiro uncovered his ears and looked at her sadly. The two mole demon shook off the effects and started their advances once more

Lee Mai hugged Ichiro for support which he returned needing the same

"Why didn't it work?" she kept repeating silently clinging to Ichiro

'_Is this where were we're going to die'_

He closed his eyes at the very thought, really wishing his mother was there to help him out of this situation

'Mom'

Suddenly the top of the tunnel came crashing down on top of the mole demon in front them. Ichiro heard a swishing sound, a loud groan and a thud. Ichiro was a bit afraid to open his eyes to find out what happened but when he felt the rays of the sun he slowly opened his eyes.

***

Sesshomaru walked down the hall after leaving his study, a servant had notified him that Lord Takashi had arrived unannounced...As always .He was walking passed his mother's garden when he slowed his pace and looked at the door. It has been a while since he went in there to pay his respects; he had thoughts of opening the door but didn't bother when he sensed Lord Takashi approaching with Yun following behind

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru" he said with a grin "It has been a while" he bowed slightly to show his respect, Sesshomaru nodded curtly to him

"What is your reason for visiting?" Sesshomaru asked

"Straight to the point I see" Takashi smiled" well I should have expected that from you"

"You see-"he stopped when he sensed a familiar aura, Sesshomaru must've sensed it as well because his eyes narrowed

"How dare you enter my castle" The Lord of the West eyes flashed with anger as his audacious cousin walked towards them ,Lord Takashi sighed knowing this would hinder his chance at fighting Sesshomaru and took a step back to stand beside Yun

'If memory served me right, that demon is Haiku' thought Yun 'He's from Sesshomaru's father's side of the family, from birth they both were pitted against each other, it was worse when they grow up to look alike' He looked at them both ' but to everyone Sesshomaru was always superior leaving Haiku as a mere copy'

Fours large guards with there sword and spares ran down the hall towards them, Haiku looked back at them as they stopped behind him, smirking he looked at Sesshomaru again

"I have come with news" Haiku said after the long silence, Sesshomaru said nothing as he thought silently upon whether to rip his cousin to shred or not "It's about your late wife ….Kagome" as soon as those words were almost out of Haiku's mouth ,he was slammed against the wall with claws digging into his throat

"You dear to mock me" he growled digging his claws deeper, Haiku gritted his teeth

"I-I speak the truth" he chocked out "I say her with my own eyes "Sesshomaru was tempted to inject his poison into Haiku's blood stream but instead released him ,Haiku fell to the ground and gripped his neck

"I do not have time for your stupidity" Sesshomaru turned his back to Haiku who looked up at him, before standing the guard roughly put him to stand

"I hadn't expected you to believe me, just lending a hand" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Haiku who smirked

'Haiku is up to something' he narrowed his eyes with suspicion,

"What is he doing here?" demanded making her presence known, Haiku frowned and so did everyone else

"Don't worry I was just leaving" he said as the guards led him away, Tankumi huffed and glared after Haiku until he was out of sight then turned to Sesshomaru but he walked off

Lord Takashi took a while to say anything as he mulled over the events, only to sigh again

'This castle is filled with tension, maybe now is not the right time to spar Sesshomaru' Lord Takashi thought

***

Ichiro was shaking with fear as he looked directly at an enormous black bird; it stood towering over 15 feet, with a large beak, red glaring eyes and sharp claws…

Ichiro gulped but was surprised when Lee Mai raced over to the bird and hugged its leg

"You came" she said looking up as the bird looked down at her

'She called it' thought Ichiro before he just remembers Lee Mai's screeching,

"Ichiro" he came from his thoughts only to see her on top of the bird "Why are you standing around let's go" Lee Mai said smiling ,Ichiro gave a hesitant nod , he looked behind him to check on the other mole ,only its head lay on the ground

'When did that happen?'

"Well come on then" He walked towards the bird with caution staring at the ground as he felt its eyes watching him closely ,when he was close enough Lee Mai helped him climb safely onto the bird

"Okay we're ready" Lee Mai said and the bird immediately took off through the hole it made into the air, Ichiro's fear seem to melt as amazement took over

It felt like such a wondrous experience to be flying through air, this high, everything looked so beautiful and different .He forgot to ask Lee Mai where she was going ,too absorbed with the beauty around him

_That would be his mistake._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Inuyasha maybe then (sniff) everything would be right with the world…**

**I've lost my editor **** !**

**X**

**Xxx**

"There is my nest!" Lee Mai said suddenly

'Huh?' Ichiro tried clearing the grogginess from his mind; he yawned and stretched almost falling off but quickly clung to Lee Mai who laughed at his misfortune

"When are we going to land?" he asked

"we are about to" she then pointed in front of her, Ichiro followed her finger and saw a huge bird nest on top of a mountain, around the nest flew birds just like the one they were riding, it was then that Ichiro realized that they looked familiar .The bird landed and Ichiro was the first to jump off relishing in the feel of land beneath his feet

"Note to self; skies and me don't mix" he muttered as Lee Mai was helped down by the bird

"Home at last!" Lee Mai practically kissed the ground, Ichiro turned around cautiously taking in is surrounding, when he felt the piercing gaze of someone and looked up only to find one of the birds looking at him, actually they all were

'_Weird' _he thought and as he kept looking at the bird nervously….. they seemed familiar

"Ichiro, you hungry?"

"Of-"he turned around only for grubs to be shoved in his face, Ichiro grimaced "yeah… on a second thought I'm full" his stomach chose that moment to growl ,Lee Mai raised and eyebrow questionable and he blushed with embarrassment

"You sure, you sound hungry" he shook his head declining the 'food'

"More for me then" she shoved them in her mouth and chewed, Ichiro turned quickly as he covered his mouth and gagged

* * *

Ichiro's mom P.O.V

I had caught onto Ichiro's scent heading east and followed it, finally I can find my son. I sped off towards east not wanting to waste any time for the sun setting

"Ichiro you are so stubborn sometimes. I swear -huh?" she stopped and looked around cautiously sensing the threatening auras of demons in the surrounding area, I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth growling lowly to show I had no fear and was prepared to fight

Numerous striking eyes of red emerged from the shadows; I inhaled deeply taking in the musky smell of wolves, they growled and slowly stepped from the shadows, I stood in the midst of them itching to slices each and every one to pieces ,to my surprise one had the audacity to walk near enough and sniff me

'These mongrels are going to die!'

"Finally something to eat" my ears twitched at the sound of someone's voice approaching

"It has been a while since we've gotten good meat having to stay off human and all" said another voice

"Wait is that-"

"Kagome!" I turned around just in time before two wolf demon latched onto me, I stood there awkwardly as two wolf demons hugged me tightly

"Release me this instant" I couldn't believe these wolves had the audacity to touch my person without permission; they both looked up at me when I growled warningly

"Kagome?" the gray haired one said as they both stepped back

"I wish everyone would end this nonsense" I flexed my claws, cracking the knuckles with anger "I am not Kagome!"

They stared at me confused and surprised at my words, I scoffed

'I don't have time for this" turning I was about to leave, but surprise…surprise another wolf appeared he stared openly ,this one was good looking but as soon as he opened his mouth I knew he was just like the other buffoons

"Kagome" I looked at him annoyed but he took my hands quickly and looked into my eyes "Where have you been" he sniffed "you smell kind of different" and my eye twitched with annoyances

"That's because-" I started calmly" I'm am **not **Kagome" they stared at me and I looked at them apathetically

"That can't be it" one said

"Did you lose your memories Kagome?" said the other

"Where is mutt Inuyasha?"

"What happened?" The more they throw questions at me the more irritated and frustrated I became

"Come with us" said the apparent leader pulling me in the direction he was going ,I snarled and threw him away from me, the sudden action caused him to almost crash into a tree but his reflexes saved him

"Look you disgusting wolves; I am not this human, Kagome you speak of so refrain from calling me so and do not touch my person without permission" they looked at me shocked

"But Kagome wasn't human anymore, she-"

"Stop telling me your lies!" I shouted barely able to calm myself calming myself quickly

'I won't allow these fools to get a raise out of me; I should be looking for my son' I thought eying them, I scoffed "I don't have time for this "I ran off refusing to stop even when they called

'Idiots'

"Hey wait Kagome!" They ran after her

"Wait, don't follow her" the two demons looked at each other then to their leader

"But Koga are you just gonna' let her leave"

"Yeah we should catch up to her" added the other, Koga shook his head,

"There's no way to catch her at the speed she's going, and I don't even have the jewels so I'm not fast enough" he folded his arms and looked in the direction Kagome left, the others shoulder's slumped at Koga's words

"Something is definitely off, and I know it's that's mutt's fault why my woman is acting this way" he growled

"Uh Koga don't you think you should stop calling her your woman, I mean you are mated to Ayane now" the other nodded in agreement

"Oh yeah" he scratched his head sheepishly "force of habit I guess" they shook their heads with disappointment as Koga turned his back to them with a determined look while petting the wolves that gathered around him

"Now to find that Inuyasha and fix my woman"

'He's hopeless' they both thought

* * *

Ichiro leaned against a rock with his knees to his chest, his stomached growled 'Maybe I should have taken the bugs' he frowned

"You okay?" asked Lee Mai popping over his shoulder ,Ichiro looked at her and nodded his head even though he was very hungry and very uncomfortable with the location he was and the ever watchful birds .He looked around and of course saw three birds looking at him ,he quickly looked away.

Lee Mai sat beside him and to his surprise leaned her head against his shoulder; Ichiro blushed staring at the ground.

"Uh…." He said bushing furiously

"The sky is pretty isn't it" she said staring ahead ,Ichiro nodded then said 'yes' ,dusk was approaching and painted the sky in colors like ,purple ,orange ,yellow and pink

"It's always so nice to stare at the different designs the sky has" she sat up straight no longer resting on his arms and Ichiro looked at her as she smiled and couldn't help to think how cute she was then only to turn red at his thoughts

"Well….uh to tell the truth I've never really took notice to the sky before" he told her trying to erase the blush from his face

"But you should" she turned to him suddenly serious and he looked at her puzzled "Why not become my mate?" his eyes widened at her question and he stuttered at how casually she said it "Stay here with me and my flock" he clamped up his mouth leaning back on his hands and stared at Lee Mai totally shocked

"I can't-"

"Why not?" she asked with a sad expression "We don't have to be mated immediately of course we are not of age yet" Ichiro thought of what she said

"I still can't "she narrowed her eyes at him

"You saw my nest it's only fair you become apart of my flock one way or the other" she looked away from him "Do you reject me because I am not good enough" this conversation felt really…adult-like to Ichiro who has never thought of having a mate or finding an intended that all the more made him uncomfortable

"That's not it" she looked at him with a side glance "I won't fit in with your flock of birds …I'm a dog demon remember and I don't like the height" she continued at look at him

"It doesn't matter what type of demon you are, only that I asked you to be my intended" she argued "stay with me" her words actually had Ichiro considering it but when his thoughts flashed back on his mother who he knew without a doubt was searching for him ,Ichiro already had an answer

"I have to return to my mother …sorry" Lee Mai raised an eyebrow then smirked darkly, the look seemed out of place on her

"What if she isn't even looking for you" his eyes widened at what she was implying .Ichiro knew his mother was search until the end of time to find him .He scowled at her displeased at her words

"My mother will of course look for me" he said standing up with his back to her "so that why you should bring me down from this mountain, your nest. I don't want to stay any longer" he walked off angrily

"No can do" he turned at looked at her only to be met with a terrible sight, Lee Mai's skin was slowly turning to a sickly yellow as black feathers sprouted out her skin, her nails grew into to talons and a large beak replaced her mouth

"there's only one way off my nest" Ichiro stared unsure of what to do, he got even more frightened when all of the birds in and around the nest stared in his direction with a murderous glint , he suddenly remembered where he saw these birds ,they were the ones who attacked the village.

Lee Mai screeched and on cue so did the others. Ichiro looked around, there wasn't enough place to escape since the nest was on top of a plateau. He looked back to the morphed Lee Mai only to see her flying towards him; he quickly raised his arm to avoid the assault.

Her claws dug into his skin and he was pushed back little did Ichiro know that he was close to the edge of a cliff found, blood flowed from his wounds ,coating his arms as he stared at Lee Mai with fear filled eyes .She licked her talons and smirked before attacking again

It was hard for the little dog demon to comprehend how his 'friend' turned from cute and innocent to vicious and blood thirsty .Why hadn't he stayed and did what his mother told him. The force of the attack knocked the breath out of Ichiro before he felt himself falling. He plummeted through the air like a rock, he closed his eyes knowing he was about to die

The fall felt endless before he crashed into trees, branches snapped, and twigs pierced his skin, Ichiro was overcome with pain but held in his screams until he finally fell to the ground with a sickly thud unable to shout in pain .Ichiro strained to opened his eyes, he stayed still before trying to sit up only to yell out.

He grunted and looked where he felt immerse pain, there was a tree branch wedge through his arm, he thought of taking it out but couldn't so instead tried to sit up. Ichiro head snapped to his left when he heard wings flapping, his eyes widened with fear and instead of trying to stand he tried crawling away, digging his fingers into the soil ignoring the sharp rocks that forced themselves under his claws

'_I have to get away' he thought desperately '….mom_

_

* * *

_

Ichiro's Mom P.O.V's

"Ichiro!" I wiped away the cold sweat that formed on my face and waited until my eyes adjusted .Night had fallen in that small amount of time I spent to rest, I leaned against the tree I had slept beside and tried to slow my heart rate, something felt off about the night and maybe that dream was related to it

'_Mom help I'm in danger!'_ _Ichiro hand stretched towards her yet she couldn't reach it_,

I looked at the ground in thought remembering what I dreamed of

Is Ichiro in trouble? At the very thought I got up and ran off with the twisting feeling in my gut that something was amiss

Ichiro had not crawled very far when he was kicked in the side he cried out as the pain racked his body which was still sore from the fall and because the branch shifted He rolled a few times and stopped on his back, panting he glanced to his side and saw Lee Mai

"P-please?" he gasped out and she just looked at him uncaring

"Rules are rules" she finally said casually as if it was the most obviously thing in the world .She pointed her hand to the sky and said "look they're waiting to feast" Ichiro looked up and his eyes met a dark sky .The sky was crowded with thousands or more of huge demon birds, he looked at Lee Mai pleadingly and she scoffed

"Those are the same eyes my father gave me before he was killed for breaking the rules, so did my mother" she smirked "Now you" she made a signal and the birds swooped down, Ichiro's eyes snapped closed as he awaited their descent. He felt all of the pecking and clawing at his already bruised body until he was numb, Ichiro screamed until he couldn't anymore and finally after trying to stay conscious and was plunged into darkness

Lee Mai stood at the sidelines looking pleased .She looked furrowed her eyes when she felt an unknown aura "What's that?" before she could figure out what it was , the aura was enveloped in bright blast of energy .Lee Mai's birds where the felt the die ,sensing the danger she tried escaping but it was already too late.

Ichiro was left lying in a pool of blood.

_**I had totally forgotten to post the names of my loyal reader so here they are hope no one is missing :)**_

_LYrIcaLAnGel111_

kydarkangel2007

kouga's older woman

XXThe wish GranterXX

.-iKelly

Thank you to the above readers for reviewing and everyone who added this story to their fav. or alert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned Inuyasha maybe then (sniff) everything would be right with the world…**

**I think you all deserve a real quick update, because I took so long for the last one but do not worry.**

**I've lost my editor ****! **

**X**

**Xxx**

Yarning loudly Takashi stretched and looked behind as Yun gathered the important scrolls he always carry around with him

"Yun what direction should we head? "

Yun mentally rolled his eyes knowing what Lord Takashi was implying; last night they sensed a strange energy and he knew his lord's curiosity was spiked and since they had originally planned o return home being that they had deem this quest unsuccessful

"I'm sure you have a place in mind my lord" Yun said as Takashi looked at him with a grin

"You know me so well" he turned to look east "well shall we go then" he started walking and Yun followed

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study in thought .He was still angered by the audacity of Haiku but what he said did catch his attention but with how devious that demon was it was hard to believe anything he said

Why would he help him when he was the one who tried to gate rid of Kagome in the first place?

This was all too suspicious….maybe he should go and see if what he said was the truth and if not just kill the traitorous demon ;that sounded simply enough

Sesshomaru look towards his study when he sensed the presence of souta

"You may enter" he said

The door slowly pushed open and a timid Souta stepped inside "uh Lord Sesshomaru…" said person nodded for him to proceed "I heard that someone found Kagome is that true?"

Damn servants …

Sesshomaru mulled over how to answer

"I am not sure…."

"Are you going to look for her" Sesshomaru didn't reply for he wasn't sure if he should do .Haiku couldn't be trusted

"I will" he reassured him and the boy nodded and left

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting with the others when he sniffed a none too pleasant scent in the air

"That damn wolf is coming" he growled ,he looked behind him and soon enough Kouga and his two followers dashed out of the forest running straight towards them

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted angrily as Kouga stopped in front of him which earned him a bonk on the head

"What the hell did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha was ready to attack the wolf demon but paused when he said that, the others now came over to the too

"What do you mean …did you meet Kagome?" asked Sango with obvious worry

Koga looked at her "yeah…not too long ago and she was acting strange "

"That's what happened when we met her "Kikyo added

"Wait did you meet her!" Inuyasha shouted hauling Koga by his clothes

"Get off dog breathe!" he gritted out

"Where did you see her" he persisted

"In the east …near my lands" he pushed Inuyasha off who fell to the ground and as a result of that the two started a brawl

The others ignored the two as they discussed what they just learned

"Well that's not too far from Lord Sesshomaru's lands" Miroku mused

"Do you think he knows already?" asked Sango

"I doubt it…" he replied

"Then I think we should inform him of what we know …he has been searching for her relentlessly "Kikyo said and they nodded with agreement

"This trip will take a while…we need someone who's fast and who would probably let through the gates without much trouble"

"You mean Inuyasha" Kikyo said and they looked back at the two who were being parted by Ginta and -

"Yeah...but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't get along"

"Doesn't matter because if you think about it they will never see eye to eye" they went over to the pair to inform them of their plan

Koga and Inuyasha had a stare off

"Well dumb wolf it was nice to have this meeting"  
"Right back at you mutt"

Kikyo touched Inuyasha's shoulder to direct his attention to her

"Be safe on your trip" he nodded

"I'll return before you know it" he said with a smirk"

"Really with how slow you are" the moment was broken and Inuyasha turned to glare at Koga was looked elsewhere nonchalantly

"You wanna bet!" he said going up into Koga's face angrily

"Yeah I'll bet" they continued to glare at each other before suddenly running off ..Gina and –were left behind trying desperately to catch up

"I wish they would be more serious" Sango said shaking her head with disappointment

"Yeah" Miroku said agreeing while Kikyo nodded her head

* * *

They walked through some thick foliage before they came to an unnatural clearing; the ground was scorched black and he saw that it was littered with the almost unrecognizable bodies of demon birds

"What could've caused this?" Yun said looking around intently

"Yun do you sense that…?" Lord Takashi asked with a serious expression; the odd feeling of a strange power he had felt last night was still lingering in the air; it was almost unmistakable

"My lord look over there" Yun pointed to their left and they both approached to see an unconscious demon child

Lord Takashi inspected the child carefully; it's clothes where tattered and he could smell the strong scent of blood, meaning that someone had lost a large amount of blood

"By the look of this child I don't think it will survive" Yun mused out loud hearing the child's shallow breathing

"Is that so" Takashi said before carefully taking up the child in his arms "we will just have to beat these odds then "he said turning to leave "besides we can't allow it to be eaten while it's still alive"

It was then Yun sensed the surrounding demon who had either been attracted there by the presence of this odd energy or the child's blood

'Always the good person' Yun thought appreciately looking at Lord Takashi's retreating back

* * *

Mrs Higurashi was in the garden when her son approached her with a look of woory

"What's wrong Souta?"

He sighed "Did you hear that someone spotted Kagome?" Mrs Higurashi nodded

"Some servants were gossiping about and I overheard"

"So what do you think?" His mother shrugged

"I'm not sure …we cannot be sure because we heard it from rumors and the information was relayed by Haiku; Sesshomaru cousin"

"I know about him being a natural born liar but shouldn't we at least check it out before dismissing it" his mother looked at him with the smile she always shared to calm him down

"Souta we shouldn't rush these thing...We have to have patience"  
"But-" he began but sighed knowing what he was saying was the truth

* * *

"Did you hear?" said a dark haired servant holding a basket of clothes as she was leaving the wash room

"Hear what?" the other asked obviously curious

"Sesshomaru's cousin Haiku came to tell Lord Sesshomaru that he knew the whereabouts of Lady Kagome" the other gasped when hearing the news

"But I thought she died"

"Of course not …that's why Lord Sesshomaru has been leaving the castle so much ...he is trying to find her"

"Aww how romantic" the pother cooed

They both froze when a presence behind them sent a chill down their spine

"I would rather you both not to be cackling stupidly like too hen" they spun around and bowed lowly in apology

"Forgive us my lady!"

"Get out of my sight" she sneered and they hurriedly left not wanting to be told twice

'What did they mean by that woman being found' she thought with narrowed eyes 'that damn Haiku!'

* * *

Ichiro's Mom P.O.V

I stood in a clearing sniffing around, it was filled Ichiro's scent and fresh too but I was a little tainted by the scent of dead demons

I looked behind me seeing the eyes of demons as they approached

"Don't you know when to stay away" I said cracking my knuckles obviously angry ,the wind picked up and my eyes widened when I realized what direction Ichiro had went in …and it seemed to be mingled with two other demons as well

I sensed a strange power and the more I stood there, the more I became intoxicated by it, maybe that's what was drawing the other demons .A few came out in plain sight drawing my attention;they seemed feral being that they were lower demons and easily influenced, from the look in their eyes I was sure they saw me as prey but of course that was their mistake

They lunged at me and I disposed of them effortlessly

"These demons are a waste of my time" I flicked my fingers to get rid of the blood before leaving the clearing.

* * *

A two figures in robes rushed down the dark corridor until they came to a large elaborate door and pushed it open

"Madam" they say said bowing to the back of a woman

"What is it?"

"We sensed it only moments ago"

"So…it has finally reappeared?"

"Yes madam"

"Good" she said with a curt laughter "finally… find it" she said dismissing them and they left quickly.

* * *

Ichiro felt the darkness surrounding him; it felt suffocating and he struggled to breath

'There's no escape…this is your faith" he heard the familiar voice of Lee Mai echoing around him

He looked in the darkness and suddenly it was colored with red eyes glaring at him with hunger

They attacked him and he felt the pain they inflicted continuously, it was like there was no end and no escape for him

He shouted for help but it was like he was the only one there and then there was this bright glowing light that dispersed the darkness and he felt serene, something warm enveloped him and he couldn't help smiling now that the pan was gone.

It felt like someone was licking his wounds as they healed instantaneously

He could finally sleep

Lord Takashi walked over to the child as he say it struggling in its sleep; he couched in front of it thinking about what to do when he saw something odd

The wounds on the child suddenly vanished, he raised eyebrow at this , this feat can be accomplished by a high level demon who is of course mature with wisdom and power but to see a child do this he found it surprising .He was curious about this child now ,who was he? Its scent only smelled of its mother which was odd; because normally the child would have a mixture of both its parents scent

The child shifted in its sleep and its bangs moved a bit showing a little peek of a sign on his forehead but as he was reaching forward the child's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Lord Takashi who froze in his actions ,with bewilderment .Lord Takashi retracted his hand and offered the child a friendly smile

"Glad you're awake"

The child said nothing but stared up at him and Yun who had now come to stand behind him

Takashi coughed in the awkward silence.

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
